She Doesn't Know
by gari10
Summary: "She doesn't know…" the doctor breathed. -A relaxing night in the doctor's home. A short one shot, fluff/fun. I do not own the characters or show.


Detective Jane Rizzoli sat at her desk in the precinct hunched over trying to finish up some paperwork from the day. The long-ness of the day etched all over her face. The case was a tough one but aren't they all. She was looking forward to a relaxing evening with her best friend Dr. Maura Isles.

Jane lifted her hands above her head in an attempt to stretch out her incredibly tight neck and back. She was unaware of the pair of eyes on her. Maura had just stepped off the elevator and peered in at her friend.

"She doesn't know…" the doctor breathed, "How beautiful she is."

Instead of walking in to speak to Jane, she snuck back into the elevator to head home. The detective's phone buzzed on her desk; she smiled seeing it was a text from Maura: _I am headed home. I will see you shortly! _ Jane responded: _Be there soon, Maur. I hope you have a good movie in mind!_

Jane quickly finished up her work and headed on the familiar route to her best friend's home in Beacon Hill. She pulled into the drive right next to the Prius, and walked up the drive still groaning from her tense muscles and long day. She reached the door and easily turned the handle.

"Maura, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your doors lo…locked." Jane's words were almost lost at the sight of the doctor in her sweats, t-shirt, and still wet hair from her shower. Her hair fell curly around her face and had a messy, sexy look to it. "She doesn't know how beautiful she is," Jane whispered.

Maura turned to look at her friend and quickly apologized for not having the door locked. "I promise to keep it locked from now on."

"Thank you. I just don't want anything happening to you."

Maura smiled at her kind words. "Your clothes are laid out in the guest room if you want to change before the movie."

Jane nodded and started to walk towards the room. The doctor noticed how stiff and in pain she looked, "And bring that bottle of lotion off the dresser in there, please."

Rizzoli changed as quick as she could with the amount of pain she was in, almost forgetting the lotion on her way out. As she stepped back into the living room, the lights were dimmed, a couple of candles were lit, and there was soft music playing in the background.

"Um…Maur" Jane asked hesitantly, "What is going on?"

Maura appeared around the corner, "I thought you could use a massage to aid in this relaxing night."

Jane's throat felt tight all of a sudden just thinking about the good doctor's hands on her body. "Tha…that's nice. I think that may help."

"Yay! I am glad you agree. I figured you would be stubborn about it," Maura smirked.

Jane glanced at Maura trying to hide her embarrassment and redness creeping up her neck. "Where do you want me, Doc?"

The honey blonde gestured towards the living room, "Lay down on the floor on your stomach in the living room… and take off your shirt."

"What…take off my…"

"Your shirt, Jane…" Maura started to grab at it to help, but the taller woman stepped away.

"Ok…I can get it." Jane said obviously nervous. She took off her shirt and is now standing in only gym shorts and bra. She walks around the couch and lies down on the floor.

Maura takes a deep breath trying to control her own thoughts and emotions seeing her friend like this. "She doesn't know how beautiful she is," she says under her breath.

After a moment Jane feels warm, strong hands on her back kneading out knots from a long day of stress. She lets out a small groan because it is literally the best she has felt in weeks. Maura continues to work on her shoulders and brings her hands down her back slowly paying close and special attention to every inch of her skin. She finally arrived at her most favorite part of the brunette's back, the dimples right at the bottom. The smaller woman hands almost began to shake. She allowed her fingers to play with the skin there rubbing soothing circles. After spending some time at the small of her back she let her fingers ghost up the sides of Jane seeing goose bumps and sending shivers up her spine. Maura smiled at the thought her touch could elicit that response.

Jane's breathing was deep and even signaling to the doctor she was completely relaxed.

"How does that feel, detective?" Maura breathed into Jane's ear. She was leaning over the taller woman with her hand still on her back.

"Mmmm…great, Maur." Jane wiggled around a little bit in order to get onto her back so she could look up at her best friend. Maura made no effort to remove her hand which now lay on the detective's tight stomach.

The taller woman looked up at the honey blonde and took a moment to take in the view. The way she sat there with her hair falling around her face, her t-shirt falling slightly off one shoulder, and her eyes looking at her with nothing but care, admiration, and love in them.

The detective reached up and gently pushed a piece of hair behind the smaller woman's ear as she turned her head slightly into the touch.

Jane looked right into her eyes and quietly proclaimed, "You don't know how beautiful you are."

Maura leaned down again over the detective, "No, Jane, you don't know how beautiful you are," and she closed the distance between them with a slow, beautiful kiss.


End file.
